As internal combustion engines become more fuel efficient, less waste heat is produced and consequently, the time taken to reach an optimum running temperature increases. This protracted time has a deleterious effect on fuel economy and engine wear.
Hence, a cooling system which reduces the time taken for a cold engine to reach its optimum running temperature would be desirable.